


When You Move I Could Never Define All That You Are To Me

by happylilthought



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, Top!Charlie, bottom!Alex, chalex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylilthought/pseuds/happylilthought
Summary: “How, uh… How do you want to do this?” He inquired, as Alex returned to the bed with a condom in hand.“I think I’d rather have you...on top?” Alex suggested, blushing at the awkwardness.Charlie smiled softly, and cupped Alex’s cheek shifting to his knees to kiss him tenderly. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable, babe. I want you to enjoy yourself.”(Alex and Charlie’s first time which is a mix of fluff, consent, and smut featuring top!Charlie)
Relationships: Charlie St. George & Alex Standall, Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Comments: 33
Kudos: 125





	When You Move I Could Never Define All That You Are To Me

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: ‘Movement’ by Hozier first inspired me to write this if you’d like to take a listen as you read! This story definitely has mature themes (aka sex) so if you’re not ready for that, I’d encourage you to read my other fluff fics! P.S.A. I write this as a pansexual cis-female so obviously there may be some mistakes, so please let me know if I’ve messed anything up so I can be aware in future writing smut writing! Also let me know if you like the smut because I haven’t written smut in probably eight years lol!]

Both of them had taken things slow at first, never going farther than heated make-out sessions, and a couple of stolen handjobs. Alex was just about to get blown-off by Charlie one night before his mum came home and stopped the boys’ fun.

They were still getting to know each other, along with learning each other’s boundaries. They had both confessed to never sleeping with another man, but had been with women before. Charlie eventually coaxed some truths from Alex’s lips about his relationship with Jessica, burning notes in his mind to never make Alex uncomfortable, and always offer reassurance.

Sex was important to them - it could be potentially life-changing. The pair of them knew how crucial consent was, and how touchy the topic had become among their friend group. It became easier to mostly avoid the subject completely. Although, it didn’t stop the pair of them from masterbating about each other - not that they admitted it aloud.

It’s not like the pair of them hadn’t considered the idea. They’d had a few sleepovers at each other’s houses resulting in late-night solo bathroom visits, and very obvious attempts at hiding morning erections to know they both wanted it, but neither minded the wait. It was all about respect, and timing, and trust, and Charlie wanted to be sure Alex felt all of those things before they ventured any further.

Therefore, it came as a surprise when it was Alex who suggested the evening.

“I don’t want to go out tonight.”

“Oh? Okay, that’s fine, we can order take-out and watch a movie here, instead? Or do you want to invite Tyler over and-”

“No, I don’t want Tyler involved.” Alex’s stressed, his voice stronger than usual, straightforward, and unwavering. “Your dad is out of town, so I thought…”

Charlie’s eyebrow raised as Alex trailed off. “You thought what?” He didn’t want to assume anything Alex wasn’t ready for.

Alex smirked, taking Charlie’s hand and leading him to the couch. “I thought we could stay in, lock the door, and take advantage of the empty house.” He teased, sitting on the couch, and watching Charlie lock in on the proposition.

“Oh.” Charlie’s lips curled softly, flattered that Alex had secretly planned out their evening right under his nose. “Are you sure?” He approached the subject carefully, lacing his fingers with Alex’s and softly brushing his thumb against the back of the older boy’s palm.

Alex nodded, smiling softly, and cupping Charlie’s cheek in his free hand. “Yes. I’ve wanted to do this for a while, but, I’m glad we waited. If you still want to wait, that’s okay with me. I just wanted to make sure you knew how I felt.” He confessed, feeling Charlie lean into his touch, and Alex pressed a tender kiss to Charlie’s lips. “What...do you want?”

Charlie sighed at the words Alex was admitting. It was everything he wanted to hear. That Alex wanted him, trusted him, and cared about him. “I want-”

His sentence was interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing.

“Dammit. It’s my dad.” Alex sighed, earning an understanding look from Charlie as he leaned back on the couch and let go of Alex’s hand. “Dad?”

“Hey kid, just checking in on ya. Aren’t you and Charlie going out tonight? You said you’d let me know when you leave, and I -”

“Oh yeah, sorry, we are staying at Charlie’s tonight, just uh- watching movies at his place.” Alex scrunched his eyes shut, running his hand through his hair annoyed that he’d forgotten.

After everything that happened everyone’s parents were more concerned for the well-being of their children. Alex wanted to make sure his parents still trusted him, and understood that he wasn’t going to put his own life at risk again, and rebuilding that trust meant checking in on his whereabouts more often.

“That’s fine, kid. Just wanted to know where you were so I don’t have to worry about ‘ya. Your brother’s out, so your mum and I might have our own date night.”

“Gross Dad, I don’t need to know that.” Alex shuddered, earning a smirk from Charlie, who had decided to ensure the front door was locked.

“Say hi to Charlie for me!”

“Do you want to say hi to my Dad so he will leave me alone?” Alex groaned, putting the phone on speaker.

“Sure! Goodnight Mr. Standall, I hope you’re doing well!” Charlie grinned, adjusting the lock and shrugging off his jacket.

“Charlie my man-”

“Goodnight Dad, we have to go!” Alex rolled his eyes, eager to shut down this conversation as fast as he could. It was already an embarrassing start to the evening to have his Dad call when he was trying to seduce his boyfriend.

“Love you, kid.”

“Love you too, Dad.” He smiled shyly, hanging up the phone and setting it on the side table. “Give me your phone while we’re at it.” He smirked, reaching out his palm.

Charlie smirked, pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Alex. “Whatever you say.”

“Okay, where were we?” Alex sighed, still flustered by the phone call.

“You were asking me if I wanted to have _sex_?” Charlie smirked, watching Alex blush at the bare mention of the word. “Right?” He teased, taking Alex’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze. “My answer is yes. As long as you want to, babe.” He smiled warmly, waiting for reassurance from Alex.

The older boy smiled back, nodding. “I do.” Alex shifted closer to Charlie on the couch, resuming their former position by wrapping his free hand around Charlie’s neck, and leaning in pressing another kiss to Charlie’s lips.

This time he was greeted by an invitation to deepen it, Charlie’s lips parting to let Alex decide how he wanted to proceed. Alex took Charlie’s bottom lip between his teeth, tugging softly before slipping his tongue in Charlie’s mouth.

Charlie kissed him back harder, holding Alex in place by the nape of his neck. He liked Alex taking control, it helped him gage the mood and how far he should take things. As much as they both admitted they wanted it, Charlie liked having the proof that Alex was ready.

Alex shifted to Charlie’s lap, sitting on Charlie’s thighs as he kissed him deeper. Charlie retaliated by tugging on Alex’s hair, and exposing his neck, planting kisses down the pale skin he planned on leaving a few hickeys on later.

Charlie’s actions earned him a small moan from Alex’s lips, and he could feel Alex push into his thigh eager for more. “Charlie?”

He smirked, kissing Alex’s jawline and stopping at his earlobe. “Yes?” He whispered softly, his hand trailing down Alex’s spine to rest on his lower back and hold him in place as they sat on the edge of the cushions.

Alex paused a minute, resisting the urge to let Charlie’s voice incite a shiver down his body. _The things that boy did to him_. He supposed Charlie was about to find out exactly how much he’d taunted him. “Can we take some clothes off? I like this, but your sweater has got to go.” He teased, pulling at the fabric, still unsure how Charlie didn’t overheat in his usual attire.

“Sure.” Charlie smiled, holding Alex in his arms as he shifted his weight to stand off the couch and set Alex back down on the cushions. He lifted the navy sweater from his chest, the fabric pulling his plaid shift up along with it, giving Alex a nice view of Charlie’s stomach. He pulled the sweater over his head, letting it fall on the floor, and adjusted his shirt. “Better?”

“Could lose a few more layers.” Alex teased, but patted the couch inviting Charlie back.

“I will, but I like kissing you. Think I’d rather do a bit more of that first.” Charlie smiled, trying to keep composure to take things slow. He wanted this to be a good experience for the both of them. He wanted to take his time, making Alex feel as good as possible.

Alex couldn’t argue with the sentiment, as he lied back against the couch as Charlie got on top of him.

“Is this okay?”

“Yeah it’s fine.” Alex nodded, pulling Charlie in closer.

“I don’t want to hurt your leg.” Charlie protested, expression filled with concern as his eyes darted to Alex’s thigh.

“You’re not.” Alex scoffed, “Come here.” He ran his fingers through Charlie’s hair, watching Charlie’s smile widen as Alex took in the beautiful features he often took for granted.

Charlie was gorgeous. His blue eyes usually full of hope and optimism had slightly darkened, honed in on Alex’s lips. A soft array of freckles dotting Charlie’s nose and bottom lip. Alex ran his fingers along the faint stubble on Charlie’s chin, his thumb purposely catching Charlie’s bottom lip. “You’re beautiful, Charlie.”

Charlie’s cheeks reddened, and his smile widened shyly. He shifted to watch Alex’s eyes, returning his boyfriend’s warm gaze. “So are you.” He took in Alex’s expression, his eyes glazed over in adoration at his boyfriend.

Charlie pressed a kiss to Alex’s forehead, before capturing Alex’s lips in his own. _Oh, those lips._ Charlie wasn’t ready to admit how often he’d thought of them wrapped around his dick.

Alex kissed him back, his fingers running through Charlie’s hair as he leaned into the kiss. Charlie parted his lips, allowing Alex access again, lightly letting his tongue wander into Alex’s mouth. Charlie let his hands roam Alex’s torso, sliding his hands under his boyfriend’s shirt. Alex shivered under him at the touch, but deepened the kiss in reprisal.

“Mmm Alex.” Charlie let out a moan as Alex rose his hips to meet Charlie’s granting him the friction he was craving.

Alex smirked, unbuttoning Charlie’s plaid dress-shirt and pressing kisses down his exposed neck. “Good thing you wear button-ups all the time. You’re gonna need them after this.” He teased, earning another moan from Charlie as he started kissing and sucking a spot on Charlie’s neck.

Charlie gripped Alex’s waist in one hand, tracing his thumb along the outline of Alex’s nipples through his shirt. “Fuck, Alex. Just make sure they’re low enough so I can cover them.”

He whimpered as Alex bit lightly on his neck in revenge.

“I know. Now stop protesting and let me kiss you.” Alex smirked, staring at Charlie’s neck that had reddened with recent action.

“O-Okay.” His breathing staggered as Alex kissed down his throat while Alex’s fingers were busy unbuttoning the remainder of Charlie’s shirt.

Alex started pushing the fabric off Charlie’s shoulders, earning an eager reaction from his boyfriend who was pleased as punch to strip the rest of his shirt off. Alex shifted his weight, letting Charlie assist him in pulling his own shirt over his head.

“Do you want to stay here, or go to my room?” Charlie offered, biting his lip as he waited for Alex’s reply.

“I guess your room would be better.” Alex nodded, leaning up to cup Charlie’s cheek and press another kiss to his lips first.

Charlie returned it, sliding his hand behind Alex’s back. “Do you want me to carry you there?” He suggested, earning his answer as Alex wrapped his one leg around Charlie’s back, and Charlie carefully held his injured leg in a similar position. He kept his hand on the small of Alex’s back, as he moved them down the hallway.

At no point did Alex feel like his past injuries were getting in the way, and Charlie wasn’t treating him like some fragile deer, which he appreciated. He wanted to feel confident and ensure Charlie had a good time and felt just as loved as Alex did.

Charlie lied Alex down on his bed, but before he could lie down with him, Alex ordered him to take off his jeans.

Charlie grinned at the request, and proceeded to obey it, unbuttoning his jeans, and unzipping his fly before shoving his jeans down his thighs. “If I didn’t know better, I think you’re trying to get me naked, Standall.”

Alex smirked, undoing his own button, but Charlie helped him pull them down.

“You still okay?” Charlie asked as he knelt on top of the mattress.

“ _Yes Charles_.”

Charlie ignored the slight condescending tone in Alex’s voice, and smiled back. “Just wanted to be sure.”

Alex nodded, appreciating the sentiment. “Are you still okay?” He asked, wondering if Charlie had perhaps changed his mind and that’s why he was asking for reassurance.

Charlie smiled, brushing Alex’s hair out of his eyes. “Yes, I am. I want this - I want you.” He leant down to kiss Alex’s lips, then trailing his lips down Alex’s neck, and collarbone, shifting to place kisses down his chest. Alex shifted under him, lacing his fingers in Charlie’s hair, encouraging him to continue.

The younger boy’s tongue teased Alex’s nipples, inciting a moan from his boyfriend. “Fuck, Charlie!”

Charlie smiled, glancing up at Alex’s breathless expression. “You like that, babe?”

“Yes, please keep going.” Alex urged, lifting his chest into Charlie as his boyfriend’s tongue taunted Alex’s nipples again, feeling them harden under Charlie’s kiss.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut in the pleasure, hips buckling as Charlie started sucking on his nipple, “C-Charlie!” Alex whimpered as he felt his boyfriend’s hand on his leg, stroking his inner thigh as he moved his hand towards Alex’s briefs, cupping him in his hand.

Alex was warm and hard under his touch, Charlie smiled fondly, and started stroking him softly through his underwear, as he moved to tease Alex’s right nipple. Alex wasn’t the only one getting hard from the teasing. Charlie loved watching Alex writhe under him, eager for more, and he was determined to give him just what he deserved.

“Please.” Alex begged as Charlie squeezed his balls through his briefs, needing his full touch. “Charlie, I need you.” His breath caught in his throat at the confession. Charlie lifted his head away from Alex’s chest, and began pulling Alex’s briefs down his thighs, letting his hard dick escape.

Charlie swallowed at the vision of it, wanting nothing more than to wrap his lips around it. “Alex? Can I suck you off?” He inquired eagerly, glancing up at his boyfriend’s blue eyes for confirmation.

Alex nodded, melting into the bed as Charlie’s hand grasped his shaft, and he leant down to take Alex’s dick in his mouth.

Alex was warm in his mouth, Charlie started stroking him slowly as his lips moved up and down Alex’s dick. He shut his eyes as he started a soft rhythm of sucking off his boyfriend.

Alex bit his lip as Charlie wrapped his lips around his cock. _God, he was so perfect._ He felt so good, and Alex was doing all he could not to moan the house down this early. “That feels so good, babe.” He grasped the duvet covers tightly as Charlie ran his tongue down the underside of his dick.

Charlie moaned around Alex as his cock twitched in his mouth. He let his tongue swirl around Alex’s shaft as he started stroking him a bit harder, taking him deeper in his mouth. He’d imagined how good it would feel to have Alex giving him a blow job, he wanted to burn the memory in his boyfriend’s mind.

Charlie took Alex’s cock deeper in his throat as his boyfriend held his head down. Charlie moaned around his cock again as Alex’s grip on his hair tightened. He picked up his pace a bit faster, and shifted his hand to cup Alex’s ballsack and tease his balls softly.

Alex swore, moaning his boyfriend’s name as he bucked his hips in retaliation. “Charlie…”

“Mhmm?” Charlie smiled around Alex’s dick, glancing up at his boyfriend sprawled against the sheets.

“Let me…” Alex’s breathing was laboured, as he focused on getting the words out. “Let me suck you off now. I can’t come like this. Not yet.” He whined, tilting Charlie’s head up to face him properly.

Charlie followed the instructions, taking his lips from Alex’s cock, and wiping his lips against his forearm before getting back on top of his boyfriend and kissing him properly. Alex kissed him back deeply, running his hand underneath Charlie’s boxers and squeezing his ass. He then mustered up his strength to flip them over, granted, Charlie assisted once he figured out Alex wanted him on the bottom.

Alex stared at Charlie’s painfully hard cock confined in his boxers, as his fingers wrapped around the waistband of the underwear. “Can I?”

Charlie whimpered at the suggestion, “Please Alex.” He nodded urgently, and let his boyfriend pull down his boxers, groaning as his dick was exposed to the colder air in his bedroom. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted you to do this.” He confessed, his dick twitching at the bare mention of the blowjob he’d so desperately wanted.

“Oh yeah?” Alex smirked, his confidence rising at the notion that Charlie had thought about this before. “How badly do you want it?” He teased, his hand clasping Charlie’s cock and earning a loud moan from his boyfriend.

“So fucking badly.”

Alex smiled, and stroked Charlie slowly, loving the feel of his dick in his hand. As much as his boyfriend had an apparent reputation for being good with his hands, Alex liked to think his nimble, long fingers did him some favours in the bedroom.

Charlie whimpered under his hold, resting his weight on his left elbow as he tilted to watch Alex’s lips wrap around his long, hard cock. He could replay that moment in his mind for years and never get tired of it. Alex’s eyes settled on his as he started sucking Charlie off, taking him deeper than Charlie expected, resulting in swear words and desperate whimpers of Alex’s name.

Alex continued his pace, licking along the head of Charlie’s dick, feeling it twitch along his tongue.

“Please keep doing that.” Charlie begged, his position weakening as he gave into the pleasure and lied back against the mattress. “Please Alex.”

Alex started sucking the head of Charlie’s cock, tonguing down his shaft before sucking him off faster as his hand gripped Charlie’s shaft ready to match the pace.

“Fuck! Fuck!” Charlie gasped, buckling his hips under Alex’s hold. “Okay, you gotta stop!”

Alex immediately stopped stroking Charlie’s cock and took his mouth away. “Are you okay?” Concern flooded his eyes, as the colour drained from his face. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

Charlie swallowed, shaking his head. “No… No…” He breathed out sharply. “Didn’t want to come.” He confessed, moaning as he ran a hand through his hair.

“Oh.” Alex smiled, understanding the feeling, and shifted to lie beside Charlie. “Do you want to keep going?” He asked, licking his lips and watching Charlie nearly disintegrate at the gesture.

“That’s hot.” Charlie confessed, taking his own dick in his hands and stroking it slowly. “Okay, yeah, we can keep going.” He nodded, his eyes diverting to his dresser. “My condoms are in there.”

Alex nodded, and slid off the bed, opening Charlie’s top dresser drawer in search of the box. “I have some in my bag downstairs, but this is faster.” He smiled. “I also came prepared.”

Charlie grinned at the reassurance. “How, uh… How do you want to do this?” He inquired, as Alex returned to the bed with a condom in hand.

“I think I’d rather have you...on top?” Alex suggested, blushing at the awkwardness.

Charlie smiled softly, and cupped Alex’s cheek shifting to his knees to kiss him tenderly. “Whatever makes you the most comfortable, babe. I want you to enjoy yourself.”

Alex nodded, kissing Charlie back before opening the wrapper. “I want you to enjoy this too, Charlie. I love you, and I want to be with you. I want to actually have sex with someone I know I am totally in love with.” He smiled warmly, catching Charlie’s eyes with that glazed look in them again.

“I love you so much, Alex.” Charlie smiled, taking Alex’s head in his hands and kissing him softly. “I want to show you just how much.”

Alex pulled away from the kiss and started stroking Charlie’s dick again before sliding the condom down his shaft.

“Wait, we need lube.” Charlie remembered, rummaging through his bedside table and pulling out the bottle.

“Right.” Alex nodded, moving positions to lie down on the bed as Charlie poured some lube on his hand and started stroking his cock over the condom.

“Do you want to lie down facing me, or would you rather I take you from behind?” Charlie asked, his voice layered with protectiveness.

“I want to face you.” Alex stated confidently, stroking his own dick as Charlie positioned himself above the older boy.

Charlie coated his fore and middle finger with lube, “Do you want to move a pillow under you? It might help?”

Alex took one of the pillows from the bed and placed it under the small of his back so he was raised off the mattress a bit more, allowing Charlie better access.

“Okay? Are you ready, babe?” Charlie asked gingerly, moving his fingers to Alex’s asshole.

“I think so?” Alex smirked, feeling a bit silly since they were just going to be stumbling through it together as first-timers. “Yes, I am.” He stated more confidently after noticing the nervousness in Charlie’s eyes. “I’m sure, Charles.”

Charlie’s demeanour changed at the stability in Alex’s voice. He didn’t often call him by his first name, and when he did it was usually serious. “Okay. I’m going to go slow, and we’ll see how we feel, alright?”

Alex nodded, wincing at the feel of Charlie’s finger entering his ass. It was unfamiliar to the both of them. Of course, Charlie had done a bit of googling to get an idea, but the internet wasn’t always as reliable at displaying safe consentual sex.

Alex breathed slower, focusing on deep breaths, and remembering how Charlie had first calmed him down from his TBI episode during the lockdown.

Charlie realized what Alex was doing, and followed his lead. “That’s it, Alex. Just breathe. In and out. I promise I’ll take care of you.” He assured, his voice steady and confident as he slid his finger in further.

Alex moaned as Charlie started stretching his hole in circular motions, he tried his best to calm his breathing as he started stroking his own dick again, whimpering at the feelings. It was different than what he was used to but he felt good, and wanted more of it. “Keep going, Charlie.”

Charlie inserted a second finger in Alex’s ass, curling them towards him as he started moving them deeper inside him, feeling Alex tighten around his fingers. “Shit, that feels really good, Alex.”

“Mhmm, you’re telling me.” Alex laughed softly, squeezing the head of his dick as Charlie kept loosening his hole.

Charlie used his free hand to spill more lube into his hand, and rubbed his thumb against Alex’s hole, “You think you can take another finger, baby?”

Alex whimpered at Charlie’s confidence, hips bucking as he relaxed under Charlie’s fingers, feeling a third enter his body. Charlie continued fingering his ass, stretching Alex until he thought the older boy could take him.

“Are you ready?” Charlie asked, slipping his hand around the nape of Alex’s neck to make sure he had a clear view of his consent.

“Yes.” Alex confirmed, smiling warmly at Charlie, as he prepared himself for the new sensation.

Charlie lubed up his dick once more for good measure, and started teasing Alex’s ass with the head of his cock. Alex winced again at the pressure, but assured Charlie he was fine.

“Keep going, please. I want to feel you inside me.”

Charlie inserted his cock further inside Alex’s hole, taking it slow as he began moving in and out, letting Alex adjust to the new width inside him.

“Fuck, Alex. You feel so good.” Charlie moaned, gripping Alex’s hip as he pushed in deeper.

“Oh my god.” Alex gasped at the friction, and moaned Charlie’s name as he stroke his dick a bit faster.

They began a better rhythm, moving as one with Charlie all the way inside Alex and now able to grab a hold of Alex’s dick and fully pleasure him.

“That’s it baby.” Charlie encouraged Alex’s noises, slowly thrusting his cock into Alex at the same rate as he stroked him off. Alex wrapped his own hand around Charlie’s, the pair of them stroking Alex off as Charlie fucked him.

“Faster.”

Charlie didn’t need to be told twice, increasing the pace and depth of his thrusts, earning a gutteral moan from Alex.

“I love having your cock inside me, Charlie.”

Charlie shivered at the confession, and his dick twitched inside Alex. “Be careful, if you keep talking like that I’m going to come.” He moaned Alex’s name as he thrust deeper.

Alex wrapped his leg around Charlie’s back, pushing the younger boy in further.

“Fuck, Alex!”

“How much do you love fucking me?”

Charlie wasn’t used to the dirty talk, they hadn’t done it often, and he knew Alex occasionally did in his past relationships, so as long as it was something Alex enjoyed, Charlie would play along.

“So much, baby. You’re so tight for me.”

Alex whimpered, and squeezed Charlie’s hand. “I’m so close, Charlie.”

“Yeah? You gonna come for me, baby?” Charlie coaxed, following Alex’s lead and squeezing his cock as he stroked it a bit faster.

“Oh fuck, yes!” Alex gasped, bucking his hips under Charlie’s grasp. He let go of Charlie’s hand in favour of pulling his head down to kiss him deep.

Charlie caught Alex’s bottom lip in his mouth, sucking on it lightly and inciting another moan from his boyfriend. “I want to make you come, Alex.”

Alex groaned, grabbing Charlie’s neck and kissing it hastily, biting down on his collarbone as Charlie thrust into him a bit faster. “Shit!” Alex started sucking on Charlie’s neck, earning moans of his own.

“Alex, I’m gonna come!” Charlie whined.

“Please come for me, Charlie.” Alex begged, licking the mark he’d left on Charlie’s neck.

Charlie groaned and thrust deep in Alex’s ass. “Come with me, baby.” He stroked Alex’s dick faster, squeezing the head as he thrust in and out of Alex’s ass, ready to come any minute.

“Fuck Charlie, I’m coming!” Alex whimpered as he unloaded all over Charlie’s hand, and his own stomach as Charlie stroked the come from his dick.

Charlie lent into Alex during his final thrusts, his thighs shaking slightly, as he came. “Alex! Alex! Oh god! I love you so much!”

Alex caught his breath, gripping the sheets as Charlie came inside him, “I love you too, Charles.” He smiled as Charlie nearly fell on top of him afterwards.

Charlie pulled out of Alex slowly, disposing of the condom and returning with a towel to clean them both off.

Alex stripped the sweaty duvet cover from the bed, and shimmied into the covers for comfort. Charlie joined him shortly after, wrapping his arm around him, his heartbeat slowing as Alex rested his head against Charlie’s chest. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex mumbled, snuggling into his boyfriend. Charlie ran his fingers through Alex’s hair softly. “I am really glad we stayed in tonight.”

Alex smirked, resting his chin on Charlie’s chest as he looked up at him. “Me too. I really enjoyed that. I’m glad we had sex.”

Charlie nodded. He didn’t think he could love Alex anymore than in this moment. Having him safe in his arms, happy and spent out of loving each other. “So am I, baby. You were so good; you did so well.” He smiled, pressing a kiss to Alex’s forehead.

“Well, so did you. I liked having you inside me.” Alex assured him, “It felt really good, and you were really kind about everything. I appreciated it.” He smiled, resting his cheek back on Charlie’s chest, and closing his eyes.

Charlie felt like his heart was ready to explode from his chest.

“But I definitely left hickeys on your neck, so you better get used to wearing button-ups even in front of your Dad, because they’re obvious.” Alex grinned wide, keeping his eyes shut.

“What?!”

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: I’m interested in writing more Chalex smut. Might want to write some fun smutty one-shots, so let me know what you’d like to see! Apparently the fandom sees Alex as a bottom, so I might explore a bit of a switch relationship when they have been together longer (in a college fic) because I can see Alex being more open once he’s learned to trust Charlie and himself more, and learn what he likes/doesn’t like. I feel like Alex was playing a role for a long time, especially in his relationship/sexual connection with Jess, and was figuring a lot of shit out when he saw Melody, so I’d like to have him explore a healthy sexual relationship with Charlie. If you have any prompts, please let me know and I will do my best to fulfill. XO <3]


End file.
